Love Children
by Rachael32
Summary: Nervously sitting in the waiting room of Schulman & Associates is a patient that could very well change the life of one particular doctor in the practice. The patient's name is Zoey Callahan and her doctor, Daniel Castellano.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey is trying to act as normal as a person can act in an OB/GYN office because she is about to meet her father for the first time, Dr. Daniel Castellano. She has been planning this for months. First, she applied to all NYC colleges, got accepted, and now she is adjusting to her new NYC life by getting a new doctor, moving in, and of course meeting her father who has no idea who she is.

Finally, her name is called by Morgan: "Zoey Callahan to see Dr. Castellano."

Zoey trembles and tries to walk swiftly towards Morgan. Morgan takes her to an exam room and asks her to undress and to get into a robe for the examination. "Dr. Castellano will be in shortly. Teen Vogue is on the table if you want to read that, isn't that what all of the hip and trendy girls are into lately?"

"I guess so" Zoey responds confused and nervously

"Well you have fun! Danny.." Danny walks in.. " I mean Dr. Castellano is here!"

"Hi, Dr. Daniel Castellano, nice to meet you." He extends his hand for a handshake

"First things first, I have to ask you a few awkward questions to allow me to have a better understanding of your sexual health, etc. And then after the 'fun' questions we will get to the main event.

"Umm.. excuse me what is this main event that you are speaking of?"

"Well… a Pap smear, most women your age are required to get one"

"Oh… ok" This makes Zoey extraordinarily nervous because her father is going to be looking at her business. So she needs to smooth this over fast. She is regretting her entire plan.

"Alright let's get this chart started!" Danny is trying to be fun because he knows that Zoey is very nervous. But him being 'fun' is coming out more awkward and strange given his tough guy personality.

"So, are you on any birth control? Are you sexually active?"

Zoey did not want to appear whorish in front of her father so she carefully replies:

"Yes, but only for cramps and for that second question … mhmmm." she shrugs her shoulders and says "No?"

"Listen here Zoey, it is completely okay if you are sexually active. Legally, you are an adult so the choices you make do not have to be backed-up by a parent. Do not worry, there are several laws allow doctor-patient confidentiality so your secrets are safe with me."

"Well if you had a daughter who was my age having sex what would you do?"

"Well, first things first, I do not have any children. Second, I am gonna have one kid and it will be a boy. My girlfriend she wants like 100 girls running around with all weird names. She likes the strange names like your name, Zoey." Zoey thinks that it's adorable that Danny is bringing up his girlfriend, she can just tell that he loves her.

"Hey! My name isn't strange"

"But it's not a nice Christian name like Francis."

"So what if you had like 100 daughters and you knew that they were having sex, what would you do?"

Danny wanting to get on with this process replies, "Ya, ya, I guess if they were protected, I wouldn't mind." This of course is the complete opposite of Danny's feelings.

"Ok, well yes I have had sex"

"Condom usage?"

"Yes, always"

"Well I am glad you have come in, because a pap smear is very necessary for a young sexually active woman like yourself."

"We are doing the pap smear already?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I also have a woman in labor at the hospital so we have to get this show on the road."

"Before we get down to the nitty-gritty Doctor Castellano, how about you tell me about yourself."

"Uhh, well, uhh," Danny is confused he has never been asked this before. So he quickly says, I have a girlfriend named Mindy and she works at this practice and she wants to get a puppy but I don't want a puppy so I don't know. What about yourself?"

"Well, I lived in Staten Island with just my mom and I for most of my life until my mother passed away of breast cancer about eight months ago. But I am currently a first semester college student attending NYU's nursing program."

"Well… that is interesting nurses are great. If you'd like, you can be an intern at this practice. We always love the interns!"

"That sounds great, I would really like that".

"Alright, well let's get this over with!"

"Wait! Before we start! I have something to tell you!" Zoey begins to talk very fast, "My name is Zoey Callahan and my mother and you met at a party 18 years ago and hooked up in her car. And that like 'hook up' created me. I have been looking for you all of my life but it wasn't until my mother died is when I could unveil more information about you. So yea, I am your daughter. I am 98.7% positive. To further prove my theory I would need like a DNA test. That is all."

Danny turns whiter than a ghost, "Uhhhh" He awkwardly walks out of the room and grabs Mindy.

Mindy is in her office holding a pregnancy test that she took five minutes earlier. She sees Danny walk towards her office and immediately hides the pregnancy test in her desk drawer.

"Min, I need a consult about a patient."

"Uh, yeah, sure Danny"

Danny grabs her by the arm and says while dragging her to the exam room "Whatever happens from this point forward promise me you won't get mad at Past- Danny."

"What do you mean Danny? Slow down! Too much cardio!"

They abruptly arrive in the exam room Zoey is playing on her phone.

Danny is out of breath and is kind of yelly: "Zoey tell Mindy what you told me"

"Dad is this the lady you were telling me about?"

Mindy replies, "Aw Danny you talked about me to a patient…. OH MY GOD did you just call Danny 'Dad'?"

"Yes I did"

"Woah, ok, no way, wow Danny... Well on the bringht side Castellanos can creat girls! What a lie it was that they only create boys!"

"We don't even know if she's mine yet, Min"

"Oh, she is definitely yours look at her demeanor. And oh my God Danny she looks like a freaking Kardashian. Why wouldn't you want her to be yours? "

"We can do a DNA test if you'd like, Dad." Danny gives her a look, "Ok, I get it too soon."

The blood test was completed, the results are unknown. But the results that were known were the results to Mindy's pregnancy test. But only Mindy knew those results.

Privately in their apartment, "Oh my god, Min, my probable daughter told me she was sexually active!"

All Mindy does is laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Min, seriously! I am not good with new people in my life do you know how long it took me to trust you and open myself up to you?"

"Uh, yeah Danny I know. It took you freaking 3 weeks to say 'hi' to me."

"Hey, you know I need an observation period!"

"Danny come on, we are in the craziest place on earth, the city that never sleeps, New York Citay!"

"Min, what did I tell ya about adding the 'ay' to the end of your words. It sounds ridiculous."

"Danny all of the hip and trendy girls do it. I am sure Zoey does it all the time! Here I have her number why don't I ask her?"

Mindy teases Danny and pretends to text Zoey on her phone.

"Ay Min let's not do that. I don't want her to have your number yet. What if she's a murderer?"

Mindy begins to type faster

"Min, Min, come on don't do that! No, no, no, bad!"

"Jesus Danny, what am I a freaking puppy? Are you treating me like a puppy because we are getting a puppy!?"

"Not with all of this shit going on. Why do you keep saying 'puppy' you do realize that puppies become dogs just like babies become adults."

"But Danny puppies are so cute, when it becomes an ugly drooly dog we can just bring it back."

"Min, you can't just 'bring it back'."

"I don't see why not Danny I do the same thing with my cashmere sweaters at the end of March I just take them back to the store and get my money back."

"Min that's stealing"

"Oh Danny I am joking. You know, I dated a cop once I am very aware of all of the laws and stuff."

"You know I hate it when you bring up that asshole. You're going to pay for it tonight!"

"Can you be on top? I am really tired."

"Ok"

Mindy and Danny are spooning in bed until their alarm abruptly turns on. Mindy is still fast asleep but Danny is wide awake because he didn't sleep at all. He had a post-sex nap after the go-around last night but that only lasted a mere 45 minutes. He had a lot on his mind and all night long he was listening to Mindy's snore, and that was extremely irritating. He normally doesn't mind her snoring; but he envied her ability to sleep.

Danny kisses Mindy on the cheek: "Hey, we gotta get up"

Mindy deeply breathes in confusion: "Huh? No Danny. 15 more minutes."

"But you gotta shower you didn't shower last night"

"You go first Danny, I don't need to shower if I don't want to"

"You're gonna wanna shower if I'm gonna be in there with you"

"Not this early, shower first, please"

Mindy is now wide awake and annoyed. '_God Damn Danny' _She looks at her phone _6:38 'I could've slept a half hour extra if he didn't wake me up'. _Soon the strike of nausea hits Mindy. _'Oh fuck, not in his place.' _ Mindy was still not sure whether or not she was officially pregnant. But according to the dollar store pregnancy test; she was. Danny of course has no clue. He has a lot going on; to be completely honest it hasn't even hit Mindy yet. She only looked at the test for about 10 seconds until Danny abruptly walked into her office.

Mindy runs to the second bathroom in Danny's apartment and vomits literally everything she had in her system: "Fuck" she says in complete horror at the timing of this pregnancy.

"Min? Min? Where are you?"

"I'm peeing Danny, what?"

"I just heard you running, you never run."

"Well, I really-really had to pee, Danny"

"You do know that there's a bathroom attached to my bed room, right?"

"Uh, yeah, Danny, I just didn't want you pressuring me"

"Me pressuring you? Ya, okay. Come on we gotta go"

Mindy quickly takes her shower and before they knew it they were at work. Mindy once again gets a strike of morning sickness so she nearly runs to the bathroom upon arrival.

"What the hell is she doing? Min, are you alright?"

"I am fine Danny I gotta pee!"

"Ok, you do that"

Danny looks up from his phone and standing in front of him is Zoey.

"Hi, Zoey, how are you?"

"Good, today is the big day: "The You're my Daddy Day"

"Yes, today is that day."

Morgan is sitting at his desk.

"Hey, uh, Morgan, do you have those test results for Ms Callahan?"

"Yep, they just came in! It's an awfully small envelop it almost looks like a paternity test envelop. Am I right Dr. C? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Why the hell do you have the different kinds of envelops memorized"

"It's my job Dr. C you gotta know the envelops."

"Alright, stop talking and go memorize the highlighter colors for me."

Danny puts his hand on Zoey's shoulder, "Alright let's look at this in my office." Mindy catches up with them and they shut the door.

"Come on Danny open them!" Mindy eagerly shrieks

"I don't want to open it, you open it Zoey." He hands the envelop to Zoey

"Well, I don't want to open it. What if it's negative I will just look stupid!"

Mindy is beginning to feel nauseous again as a cool sweat overcomes her, "You damn Castellanos are so freaking stubborn! Give me the stupid envelop." She rips it out of Zoey's hands and opens it.

"According to this, Daniel Castellano is Zoey Callahan's father. Congratulations Daniel you are a Daddy." Mindy begins to tear up because she wanted to say that to Danny about her pregnancy test yesterday but was unable to.

Danny and Zoey stare at one another and Mindy felt that she was interjecting on their private moment. Mindy gets up from her chair and wipes the tears out of her eyes and says: "Well, I have to go."

Morgan sees the tears in Mindy's eyes as she exits. "Oh my goodness is Danny leaving you for that young tramp!? I need to get my gang together! Was that paternity test envelop the results of her paternity test because he got that girl pregnant!? Oh my God, Doctor L is that what happened! My gang is gonna break all of his bones, I tell you, break his bones!"

"Morgan, no, Danny just wanted me to listen in on a very important meeting."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's going to be my time of the month soon! Don't you know this? You have that app thing. I get very emotional when I am getting my period."

"I do normally know this but you haven't been 'emotional' in a while. Let me look at the app. Heck, the last time I looked at this thing was…" Morgan gasps "SIX WEEKS AGO?!That's impossible, OH MY GOD, Dr. L are you pregnant!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan I…" Mindy is cut off by Danny walking out of his office with Zoey.

"So, Zoey and I were thinking that maybe we can all go out to dinner tonight… What's wrong with him?" Morgan's face was unbelievable pale, sweaty, and his mouth was wide open.

"Oh, I just told him the good news that…"

"OH YOU ARE!?" Morgan screams in glee

"No Morgan not that, that Zoey is Danny's long lost daughter, you little moron."

" Oh my God! Dr. Castellano that is great news! That is way better than who I thought you were, Zoey.

"Who did you think I was, Morgan?" Zoey asks confusingly

"You know what Zoey? He's just a little strange we sometimes have to ignore his questions to let him calm down a little, ok?"

"Uh, hello, Mindy? I am standing right here!"

Danny takes a deep breath and points at Morgan and Mindy and says: "You know what, this is weird, I do not want to know what's going on here. Mindy, Zoey and I are gonna grab some breakfast do you wanna come?"

"You know, I am not feeling too breaskfast-y today and I have tons of paperwork. So, I'll pass, I will see guys tonight!" Mindy hugs Zoey and says: "I am glad that you were right!" and kisses Danny as if everything were to be normal…

Danny and Zoey step into the elevator and the doors close and Morgan completely freaks out.

"DR. L YOU ARE 6 WEEKS PREGNANT AND, DANNY JUST FOUND OUT THAT HE HAD A SECRET DAUGHTER, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT, AND YOU JUST ACTED COMPLETELY NORMAL! How is one supposed to hide a pregnancy when their boyfriend is an OB/GYN!? That is so scandalous, scandalous!"

"Morgan.. shh… calm down." Mindy grabs Morgan and starts to hug him and rubs his back with her hand to calm him down. "It will be okay, Morgan, it will all work out. I'm not even sure I am pregnant yet so it's not a big deal."

"Mindy, when one suspects they're pregnant; IT'S A BIG FREAKING DEAL! Did you take a test?"

"I mean well yea, I ran to The Dollar Tree and bought a pregnancy test and took it yesterday."

"And what did it say?"

"I don't know, Morgan I could only look at it for like 5 seconds until Danny busted into my office and said he needed a consult."

"When you 'looked at it for like 5 seconds' what did it say!"

Mindy huffs, "Well… it said that it was positive so that's that. But my vision could have been skewed because I did have a tear in my left contact. There are a lot of possibilities why it could be positive: Like maybe it is false positive, or a misreading, or maybe someone else's pregnancy test was on my desk. I mean we do work at an OB/GYN office!"

"Mindy, where is the test!? And how does one get accidentally get pregnant when they are an OB/GYN?"

"I don't know Morgan, don't chastise me, I have a lot of vaginas to keep up with!"

"God Damn, Mindy, where did you put the test?"

Mindy talk's quickly: "In my middle top drawer of my desk." Morgan runs and Mindy follows. Morgan quickly opens the desk drawer; and the test is turned over.

"Alright you get it!"

"No you get it!"

"I don't want to get it it's not mine!"

"Please, Morgan, do it!"

This goes back in forth for a while until Peter pops his head into Mindy's office.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

Mindy quickly thinks: "Mmm-organ won't kill a spider for me."

"Oh, if he won't I will kill that little booger for ya if you want." Peter begins to step closer to Mindy's desk. And as he gets closer Morgan slaps a random part of Mindy's desk and pretends to kill the 'spider'.

"I got it!" Morgan looks at his hand and begins to show Mindy the 'spider' on his hand. "See Mindy how little he is compared to my hand?"

"Ooookay then" Peter walks away

Morgan shouts back: "I was just helping her get over her fears!" Morgan begins to whisper to Mindy: "Now pick up that test and read it like a strong, independent, woman!"

Mindy turns over the test quickly as if it were to kill her and there it read "+"

Morgan gasps deeply: "Oh geez"

Mindy continues to stare at the test and starts to cry. She's really messed up this time.

Mindy continues with her day and joins Zoey and Danny for dinner at one of Danny's favorite Italian places in the city.

Danny begins to start a speech to both of 'his girls': "I would like to say cheers to family, even though we have just been united as father and daughter we are now a family… Or whatever you call this thing we have here." Mindy grabs her water glass instead of her wine glass and they say: "cheers"

"No wine tonight, Mind?"

"Not tonight I have a new Mommy that just got to the hospital so it will be a long night for me."

"Well that hasn't stopped you before."

"It's twins so I will possibly have to operate"

"Alrighty then!" Danny says trying to change the subject

"So Miss Zoey, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am a nursing student at NYU."

"Well, nurses their super cool!" Mindy chimes in

"Yeah, without the nurses Mindy wouldn't be able to be here right now!"

"Uh, no I would not be here"

"So basically nurses do the dirty work while the doctors go to fancy dinners?"

Mindy and Danny laugh: "Yea, pretty much"

"Oh"

"Don't be alarmed, Doctors are very annoying and without a staff of nurses we'd be screwed! Trust us we would know." Danny says to comfort Zoey

Mindy: "They also deal more with the patients, God bless their hearts."

"Mindy is an awful patient." Danny said jokingly

"No I am not Danny!"

"Don't you remember when we had meningitis?"

"That was when food was involved it is way more important than anything else."

Danny and Zoey crack up

"But Min, you haven't touched any of the fried calamari. Don't you love calamari?"

"Ya but I'm not really in the fish mood tonight."

Danny restarts the questions to Zoey: "So, Zoey, tell me about your mom. I don't really remember her too well if you know what I mean."

"Well, she died of breast cancer close to a year ago and that was rough for me. I do a lot of charity work now in relation to breast cancer. Hence my pink highlight."

"I was wondering why you had that. So trendy, very Kylie Jenner of you."

"My mom never wanted me to meet you, ever. She always claimed that you didn't want children which I always thought was ironic because you bring babies into the world."

"Danny want's children, he wants a boy with some sort of Catholic name."

"I only want one kid, and I now I have her, Zoey."

"So now you're saying you don't want kids." Mindy is feeling choked up

"Can we not talk about this now, Mind, please."

"I never believed my mom, Danny I always knew that you wanted to meet me even if you had no idea who I was. Until one day she told me the main reason why you didn't want to see me it was because you told my mom 'to take care of it'."

"Oh no he didn't! Why are you here Zoey!? Danny is a pig! Wow, I can't believe you said that to her poor Mother!" Mindy pretends to look at her phone, she was getting overwhelmed. "You know what I have to go, my patient is at five centimeters. It was nice seeing you Zoey. Goodbye, Danny." Mindy storms out of the restaurant and starts to cry.

Mindy is sitting in the Doctor's lounge eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream. _"Oh, Ben and Jerry, you are the only men who get it." _Danny walks in; this was a few hours after the whole restaurant fiasco he knew that his lady needed sometime to herself even though he had no idea why she reacted that way to Zoey's story.

"Hey"

"I really can't talk to you right now, Danny I am in an important meeting."

"Ben and Jerry aren't really here. What's going on Mind? Talk to me, please I can't play these guessing games with you."

"Well Danny, I thought we were going to have children together and tonight was kind of a dream crusher."

"What do you mean? You want kids right now?"

"Yea, Danny I want them right now."

"I don't know if we can have kids in our situation right now. We have a kid now."

"What do you mean, Danny? Zoey is grown up and is no longer a child her Mother already did all of the hard stuff without you. There is no magical place that brings babies to grow up and be great people as the parents sit back and relax; its work Danny. I want a baby that can grow into an amazing super human just like Zoey. I mean seriously, Danny she wants to be a nurse that takes a special kind of person, no one ever wants to be a nurse. Do you even want a baby if it requires work?"

"I mean I am getting old, can you imagine me being at their graduation. People will wonder if I am their Grandpa."

"Well that is just won-der-full"

"Why?"

"Because, Grandpa, you're going to be a Daddy!"

"What does that mean, Min?"

**Good Hello Readers! Thank you to all of ya'll who have favorited my story but please do not refrain from leaving comments! Mean comments can stay away but constructive criticism is okay! (See what I did there?) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny I am pregnant."

"Woah, uh okay" Danny's mouth was gaped open. He was in complete and utter shock. "No wonder you thought I was a jerk."

"But you can leave Danny since 'you already have a kid'."

"But Min it's different when it's actually happening."

"Danny you can't just change your mind in 30 seconds. If you don't want to have a kid then you don't need to. I will be sure to 'take care of it' tomorrow."

"But Min it's different"

"Just go, Danny"

Danny gets up and tries to give Mindy a hug because that's what he thought that she needed. But she was as cold as a stone and didn't even acknowledge his attempt.

Danny walks towards the door and says: "I love you and I don't want you to 'take care of it'. Whatever your choice is I support you."

He walks away and heads towards a book store, he always goes to get some books when he is upset or overwhelmed, a good novel was his escape. At the book store he sees a very common book called "What to Expect When You're Expecting" he quickly buys the book and rushes to Mindy's apartment. Mindy was not home yet so he decided to start reading the book on her bed.

Mindy didn't arrive back at her apartment until 2:30 AM it was a solid six hours since the news has struck Danny. All Mindy wanted to do was peel off her clothes and head straight to bed. When Mindy tries to open her apartment door she notices that the door was already unlocked. Soon, a panic overcomes Mindy because she believes that someone is robbing her house. She quickly grabs the scariest object she can find, an umbrella. She starts to look around her apartment and notices that in her bedroom there is someone under covers. _'Probably Morgan' _she says to herself.

"Morgan? Is that you, Buddy? I maybe pregnant but I am not incapable of living by myself so please go home… Morgan?"

Danny hears Mindy call him Morgan but he was still in a deep sleep to even care about what she said. So, he ignores Mindy. But no answer from the lump underneath the covers lead Mindy to believe that there was a burglar-rapist hiding in her bed. With these thoughts in mind, Mindy begins to whack the bump hard with her umbrella.

"Ow! Ow! Will you stop that!?"

"Danny? What the hell are you doing here I almost just killed you with an umbrella!"

"Well I felt bad and I bought this for you… for us." He hands her the book

"What to Expect When You're Expecting? Thanks Danny but I think I already know what to expect considering I am a freaking OB/GYN."

"Hey, it's a pretty good book it tells you what to expect week by week."

"Well I don't need it just like I don't need you."

"Min, come on, just let me talk."

Mindy nods

"After you stormed out Zoey explained to me that all of her Mom's stories about me were lies. In fact, her Grandmother told her the truth about me. I never knew anything about her and I never even told her mother to 'take care of it'. I mean Min, seriously, I thought you knew that I was a good Catholic man and I would never say that to someone."

"Danny, sometimes I don't even know what to expect from you. Are you sure there isn't a book entitled: What to Expect when you're in Love with a Castellano?"

"Sadly we Castellanos will remain a secret because we don't even know what the hell to expect." He puts his arm around Mindy

"Danny, I am so sorry I didn't tell you when I thought I was pregnant this wouldn't of been such a fiasco a month ago."

"You knew that you were pregnant a month ago?"

"Well I thought I was, but I had some spotting, so I thought that was my period; but I guess it wasn't."

"What the hell Min you thought that you were pregnant a month ago?"

"Yes"

"Min, why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be alarmed, I don't even know your whole stance on the 'kid thing' so I just kept it a secret until a day later when I was spotting."

Danny connects the dots and remembers what Mindy said before she hit him with an umbrella: "You couldn't tell me that you were pregnant but you told Morgan."

"I didn't tell Morgan Danny he just figured it out today when he looked at the period app!"

"I can't believe that you weren't honest with me you should have just told me a month ago when you thought you were pregnant."

"Danny please I'm sorry"

"Why can't you just be honest with me? Here I was getting blamed for not wanting hypothetical children when you were just hiding it from me!"

"Danny, please, I am sorry. I was scared."

"That's crap, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I have my first appointment tomorrow at nine, you have to come, please."

"I want to tell you my answer, but I am just gonna let Morgan know instead!"

Danny slams the door behind him and leaves Mindy's apartment. This left Mindy extraordinarily emotional and alone. Mindy was in a deep sleep and was abruptly woken up by her phone ringing continuously. _'Leave me alone I am too tired to be a wake right n_ow'. She falls back to sleep and the ringing of her phone still continues. Finally, she picks up her phone with her eyes closed.

"What? Hi… Hello?"

It's Danny: "Where are you?"

"Where do you think I am, Danny? It is literally the ass crack of dawn."

"No, Min, its 8:45! Your appointment is in 15 minutes and you're still lying in bed!"

"Well you didn't sleep over last night so you couldn't wake me up." Mindy was trying to act cutesy and pouty towards him so she can tell whether or not he is still pissed at her.

"Okay, just get here." Danny hangs up the phone

"Shit!" Mindy rushes and just grabs a bra, clean underwear, a sweatshirt, and yoga pants. She quickly gets into the nearest cab which she stole from an old woman and goes straight to the doctor's office.

To save her ass she texts Danny and says:

Mindy: "_**I'm sorry I am running late. We did have a rough night last night."**_

Danny: "_**Just get here. I was able to talk to the receptionist."**_

Mindy was completely unsure if Danny was still mad at her. She finally arrived at the Doctor's Office and the time was 9:10. She sees Danny waiting in the lobby for her.

"Only ten minutes late, I am pretty amazing."

"Yeah, but look what you're wearing."

"Danny, yoga pants and a sweatshirt is what all of the basic white girls are wearing these days. Do you judge your patients based on what they look like?"

"Yeah, you don't? Why didn't you just put on one of the bright and colorful outfits that you wear?"

"Because that takes a while to figure out I only had ten minutes to get dressed and brush my teeth… Shit, did I even brush my teeth?" Mindy begins to heavily breathe into her hand and smell her breath.

"Alright, you know what? You look great. Here is some gum we gotta go upstairs."

They proceed to step into the elevator and Mindy continues to talk: "Dr. Capri is one of the best in Manhattan."

"No she's not"

"She's not? Why?"

"Because we are"

"Whatever Danny, you obviously can't be my Doctor since you're the father. Why does everything have to be a competition with you?"

They arrive in the office and the nurse directs them to an exam room and tells Mindy to get into a gown for the exam.

Twenty minutes begin to go by:

"Danny, what the hell I have to pee can't you just probe me for the baby so we can get the hell out of here!"

"I guess so, but I don't have the code to get onto the machine."

"Then get her in here! I really have to pee!"

"Well I am glad you didn't pee so we can see the baby better."

"Uhg, just get her please."

Danny stands up, and with that Dr. Capri opens the door.

"Good morning, I am Dr. Capri" She is staring down at the chart and then makes eye contact with Danny and Mindy. Dr. Capri begins to look at the chart again then look at Mindy and Danny's faces. She is in utter shock that the two of them are at her practice at the same time. "Do you guys need a job?" Dr. Capri says confusingly.

"Uh, no, read the chart I am pregnant."

"Wow, that is so cute!" Dr. Capri realizes that she's not acting very professional so she redirects herself: "So, it says that you're possibly six weeks?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any allergies?"

"No"

"Do you take prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, but only for glowing skin and nice hair"

"Okay then, I am pretty sure you know the spiel I am going to give you about diet and exercise, right?"

"Yes, we can skip that part"

"Great!"

"Let's get this sonogram started! Please get your legs in the stirrups."

"Do we have to do that kind of sonogram?" Danny asks uncomfortably

"Danny, come on this is your job! How are you feeling uncomfortable right now?"

"Yes, Dr. Castellano we have to use this kind of probe because it is too early in the pregnancy, but you know that, right?"

"Okay, carry on" Danny waves his hand at Dr. Capri

"Alright, here is your baby"

"Where's the heartbeat!? I don't hear the heartbeat!" Mindy begins to panic

"Sorry! I forgot to turn the volume on! Haha! Wow, bad prank." Dr. Capri nervously laughs and says: "The fetus looks to be six and a half weeks give or take."

Completely ignoring Dr. Capri's banter, Mindy and Danny were in complete awe of what they had created together.

**Good Hello, Readers!**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others and I tried very hard not to end it in a cliff hanger! I would like to apologize for my shot grammar. To be completely honest, I just kind of write the chapter, read through it once, and call it a night! I tried my very best to edit this one so hopefully I did not let you down! **

**Please do not forget to favorite and comment because I really do appreciate it! And remember, mean comments can stay away but constructive criticism is okay! (See what I did there?) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait… what is that?" Doctor Capri points to the screen. "I think you may be having twins. How cute, do you see that? They're kind of mirroring one another. Let me see if I can get a better angle."

Mindy and Danny's eyes widen with astonishment. Until Mindy ruins the moment with her honesty: "Wait, Dr. Capri, that's impossible there can't be twins in here." She points to her stomach. "Twins are non-existent in our families."

"Yeah, you gotta be wrong." Danny says gruffly.

"I don't know, Mindy, you are at that age where your eggs can begin to release in multiples. It's kind of like an: 'everything must go sale'."

"How dare you, Dr. Capri, are you serious right now? I am younger than Katie Holmes."

"You know what? I made a mistake…"

Mindy cuts her off: "Yeah, obviously, I'm barely even thirty."

Danny interjects: "Min you're thirty-two"

"Shhhhh –shut up, Danny!"

"Your age is on the chart Dr. Lahiri, you're aware of that, right?"

"Pssht, obviously, I was joking..."

"Anyways, I made a mistake; the mass I thought was another fetus is not. It is just a calcium deposit from a previous IUD. I thought it was another baby because it is just about the size of your baby right now. But I am not worried about it."

"Thank God" They both say in relief.

"Danny didn't even want us to get a puppy because they're 'too much work'. But twins? They're like one thousand times more work than a puppy."

"I think the two of you should get a dog; just to get a slight sneak peek into what parenthood is all about."

Completely against the idea Danny shuts down the plan right away: "No, no, we don't need to do that."

"But Danny she suggested it now we have to do it." Mindy begins to whine

"I'm going to let you two discuss this; it was nice seeing you in my office, and congratulations!"

"Great, thanks Dr. Capri, we'll see ya in six weeks."

Dr. Capri leaves.

"Let's go, Min." Danny tries to shove Mindy out the door.

"Be careful, Danny! I am with child!"

Danny is dragging Mindy behind him by the hand out of the office and Mindy is still bantering on about getting a puppy.

"So, what breed are we gonna get? A boy puppy or a girl puppy? Are we going to get a rescue or a pure- bread-show-dog? Danny? Hello?!"

Danny and Mindy get into the elevator, to furthermore get Danny's attention Mindy begins to shake Danny's arm. "Hello? Danny? Earth to Danny!" The elevator door closes.

Danny unhinges his hand from Mindy and faces her: "Why aren't you more serious about this?"

"Serious about what, Danny?"

"About having this baby" Danny puts his hands on Mindy's non-existent bump. "First of all, you don't tell me that you thought that you were pregnant for an entire month, and now you're more excited about a puppy than your own baby."

"I don't know, Danny. I'm more scared than anything."

"Why are you scared? I think you'll be a wonderful mother.

"But everyone else…"

Danny cuts her off, "Everyone else's opinion doesn't matter." Danny cups Mindy's face and brings it closer to his. "You know whose opinion does matter?" He kisses her tenderly.

"Yours"

"I love you, Min"

"I love you too"

The elevator doors open and they walk out hand-in-hand.

"I'll see you tonight." They kiss each other and walk their separate ways.

* * *

Today was Mindy's surgery day, which mainly means that she will be on her feet going to back to back surgeries with barely any breaks. Before her hectic day began she grabbed a muffin, a banana and some orange juice for breakfast. This amount of food would normally tie Mindy over for an entire day but since she wasn't her 'normal self' she had to eat and drink more. But by Mindy's third surgery with Peter assisting, she ends up passing out from low blood sugar and and unsure of where she was, she wakes up in a hospital room.

Peter is sitting in the corner of the room: "You know, Mommy, 'it is very vital to your baby to drink and eat healthy food in your first trimester'." Peter was copying what Mindy says to all of her first-time Mommies.

"Dammit Peter, I can sue you for looking at my medical records without my permission. And I did eat healthy this morning, I had a freaking banana!"

"I didn't look at your file."

"Then who told you? I didn't even tell my freaking parents yet!"

"I knew you were pregnant before you even knew you were pregnant."

"How?"

"You know how some people have a sixth sense?

Mindy nods and shrugs her shoulders: "I guess"

"Well I have a sixth sense about pregnant chicks. I knew you were pregnant like the second you were implanted."

"Ew Peter that's gross and way too personal."

"Quiz me"

"Alright Sixth-Sense-Peter, how many weeks am I?"

"A question that's a little more challenging, God! But yeah, you're six and a half weeks."

"Shit Peter, get out of here, you're creeping me out!" Mindy throws her pillow at Peter.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Um, two days ago?"

"Wow, some OB/GYN you are!"

"Get out of here Peter!"

"But seriously, I am really happy for the both of you. Congratulations." Peter hugs Mindy. "I was going to tell you that you were pregnant like a month ago but I didn't want to creep you out!"

"I would've bludgeoned you with my purse if you told me I was pregnant a month ago!" They laugh. "You didn't call Danny about me passing out did you?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders and says: "Sorry, he's on his way."

"Crap, he's already on my case about not taking my pregnancy seriously enough and by not eating to support my pregnancy will truly be the icing on the cake."

"Now he's probably gonna monitor your diet and you'll be his little baby! HA HA!" Danny walks in, Peter's back is facing him, and Mindy's eyes widen. "Crap, he's right behind me isn't he?"

**Good Hello, Readers!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I really love this chapter. I absolutely loved writing it, and I was laughing very hard as I was editing it! I enjoy writing for the different characters; I honestly don't know what character I enjoyed to write more. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! I really want to know you're out there, Reader. Remember, mean comments can stay away but constructive criticism is okay! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Peter turns around and looks at Danny: "Yeah, I'm gonna go…" Peter quickly leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

"So, how ya feeling, Min?"

"Like a million bucks! Peter overreacted he forced me to leave surgery. He told me that 'I didn't look too good' which is impossible because I look great all of the time!" Mindy avoids eye contact with Danny and looks down.

"That's not what I heard, Min. I heard that you passed out and hit the floor scaring the absolute shit out of the entire OR."

"Oh, is that what happened? Because I feel fabulous right now."

"Yeah Min, there was a whole room of doctors and nurses that saw it happen."

"Well now I feel great. In fact, I'm going to take these IVs out." Mindy begins to fumble with one of her IVs.

"Stop Min, don't do that!"

Mindy stubbornly takes her first IV out. "See Danny I am feeling great." The IV medicine begins to trickle onto Mindy's bed sheets.

"What the hell, Min?" Danny clips the IV wire to stop the medicine from leaking out onto the sheets. "You're supposed to wait until the whole dose is administered. You're going to start to feel really nauseous soon, that was your anti-nausea medicine!"

"Danny I feel great… I… don't know what you're talking about.." The wooziness overcomes her and Mindy begins to close her eyes and puts her hands on her face.

"You're not feeling so good right now are you?"

"Danny, can you please put the IV back in I think I am going to throw up."

"No, you contaminated the needle now we have to go get a new one and restart the bag."

"Danny I am willing to take the risks! Put the damn IV back in, now, please!"

She extends her arm toward him and Danny reluctantly puts the IV back in. "I hope you learned your lesson."

The medicine restarted, continued to trickling into her veins, and almost instantaneously it made her feel better.

"I take it that my point wasn't made?" Mindy says coyly

"Yeah no"

"Of course I chose the anti-nausea IV as opposed to the IV fluid for the dehydration."

"Serendipity"

"No Danny, not serendipity"

"Lesson learned?"

"Mhm"

Mindy's IV bag finishes and they head back to Mindy's apartment.

* * *

Back at the apartment:

Danny and Mindy buy Chinese food for dinner.

"Hey Danny can I have some of your chicken?" Danny wasn't even able to get his answer in because Mindy was already reaching for the chicken with her chopsticks.

Mindy grabs a piece of chicken: "Hey! Min! I didn't even give you an answer yet and now you're grabbing my food!"

"Oh Danny, I knew you were going to say 'yes'!"

"I was saving that chicken for last, Min."

"Danny it was for a good cause; for the baby."

"Ok… if you say so"

Mindy changes the subject: "Weren't you supposed to go out to eat with Zoey tonight anyways?"

"Yeah, but I cancelled it due to someone else's… stupidity." Danny says sarcastically

Mindy get on the defensive: "GASP, Danny you and I both know that fainting is common in the first trimester due to low blood sugar."

"Relax, relax. I was joking. I am sorry I blamed it on you, but I actually cancelled it before that fiasco even happened. I thought it was stupid to go to dinner with her when we have nothing to talk about. I just can't connect with her and I don't know how to."

"There are multiple ways to connect with a girl but with a long lost daughter? This is hard."

"You see my problem?"

"I just thought of an idea Danny! One word: shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, shopping is one of the main ways to make someone like you especially if you buy them things."

"Alright, I'll text her to see if she can go. Are we off tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Mindy nods. "Oh God, this week has been hell."

Danny texts Zoey about going shopping and she is elated to go shopping with them.

* * *

The next day:

On the shopping excursion Zoey and Mindy hit it off almost instantaneously. They had so much in common, they love the same stores, the same designers, and they even have identical coffee orders. But Zoey and Danny didn't bond very well. Zoey bonded more closely with Danny's credit card than with him.

The three of them walk into Urban Outfitters a very loud store that Danny didn't understand. Mindy and Zoey begin to browse the store together until the song _Flawless_ by Beyoncé comes on.

"Oh my God I love this song!" Mindy screams to Zoey

"Me too!"

The two of them begin to sing a duet rendition of _Flawless_ and start to scream it at the top of their lungs… in public…

The song ends: "Hey Mindy, I'm going to try these on."

"Okay! Danny and I will be waiting out here for you."

Zoey walks away: "Oh my God Danny, I am having so much fun!" Mindy says while browsing through some blouses.

"Yeah, me too, I guess"

"Come on Danny, don't be a grump…" Mindy picks up a top: "Do you like this?"

"Yeah it's a nice shirt; I think you should get it."

"I don't know Danny" Mindy puts the shirt back on the rack "I should probably be shopping at that store." Mindy points to a store across the hall called Motherhood. "Motherhood is more suitable given my condition. I must say goodbye to sequined skirts and 'hello' to banded jeans!"

"Min, you won't be showing for a while. How much is the shirt?"

"Seventy-five" Mindy mumbles

"Seventy-five dollars for a piece of fabric? Yea, no, don't get it. I hate this store let's get out of here."

"Alright I'll text Zoey to tell her to meet us at the Gymboree." **[Gymboree is a baby clothing store]**

"Why would we be going to the Gymboree?"

Mindy is texting Zoey: "Because I want to tell her our good news!"

"No, not yet Min, we didn't even tell our parents yet…"

"Well I already sent her the message, Danny, there's no going back now." Mindy giggles

Danny swallows his anger and goes along with her plan until they got home.

* * *

Mindy is unpacking her things from the shopping excursion as Danny is staring at her coldly.

"Danny, are you going to help me? Or are you just going to stare at me with your angry eyes the whole time?"

No answer

"Okay Danny, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed at you, okay?"

"Yeah, obviously, I got that. What's wrong?"

"I'm just curious as to when you are going to include me in this pregnancy?"

"I did include you Danny. We just went to the doctors together, didn't we?"

"I just wish that you would include me in the decision making as opposed to jumping the gun and making the decision for me."

"Well it's my body; no part of you is pregnant."

"Yeah, but we created it together, remember? Out of love?"

"Yeah, but no part of you is going through it. If I want to tell a random person on the subway that I'm pregnant then I will. I am not going to have you dictate what's right and what's wrong. It's my body." Mindy begins to feel overwhelmed and begins to tear up.

"I don't think you understand what I am feeling here, Mindy. Maybe once you have the baby we should raise the child separately. Shared custody."

"What? No Danny I don't want you to do that!"

"If we can't agree then maybe it's the best."

Danny begins to leave: "No Danny please don't leave me." Mindy begins to sob

But Danny leaves the apartment leaving Mindy alone.

* * *

**Good Hello, Readers!**

**First things first: Team Danny or Team Mindy?**

**I don't even know what team I am on and I am the author. **

**As always, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments and suggestions! I absolutely love reading your comments. They bring me joy. **

**Also, I went back through all of my chapters and re-edited them. If you want to comment on a chapter where there is a glaring error that I did not fix; feel free. **

**I also have two questions for you, Reader: **

**Did you know Mindy Kaling is writing another book? (I just found this out today)**

**and**

**Do you think Mindy Kaling reads her TV show's fanfiction? **


End file.
